


His Destiny Getaway

by crystilia



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/pseuds/crystilia
Summary: Ryosuke was so stress at work and he went for a vacation. A vacation that changed his life completely.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
The rain poured heavily. Ryosuke still didn’t move from his spot. He still didn’t believe that what just happened in front of his eyes. Was it a dream all along? Suddenly one voice fragilely calling for his name.  
  
“Ya-Yamada-kun…”  
  
His hand slowly trying to reach for his face. Now, Ryosuke realised it wasn’t a dream and came back to the reality.  
  
“Dai-chan!! Dai-chan!! ARIOKA DAIKI!!!!!” he screamed.  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks ago  
  
  
**_7th April:_**  
  
**_“A sign from God”_**  
  
  
Stress at works has been piling up until Ryosuke can’t take it anymore. He needed a quick getaway. He needed a freaking holiday. He cannot stare at those papers and proposals anymore. He didn’t care anymore about what will happen. He grabbed his mouse, quickly searching for a letter and filled it in. He printed it and then straightly walked into his boss’s office without knocking his door.  
  
“Mr Yabu!! I cannot take it anymore!! I need a vacation to reset my heart and body. Here’s my leave form. Jaa!! See you in two weeks!!”  
  
“Hey, Yamada-YAMADA!! Come back and explain!!” Yabu shouted from his room but Ryosuke just left like nothing happened.  
  
He quickly came back to his desk and cleaned up and took all his things.  
  
“Yaru na Yamada!” said Yuto, one of his teammates. “Can’t you take me with you please!!!”  
  
Ryosuke just quickly waved his index finger in front of Yuto’s face. “Thank you, Nakajima for finishing this project for me. I promised I will make up to you. Jaa!!”  
  
Yabu quickly went out of his room to find Ryosuke but it was too late. “YAMADA!! WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK!!!” He actually really needed Ryosuke for this project, he was genius when dealing with customers. His presentation was outstanding, he can easily capture all new customers’ heart and got them to sign a contract with the company. He cannot fire Ryosuke for a small matter like two weeks leave. He can’t even let Ryosuke leave his company. He was a diamond!  
  
“But two weeks is too long!!” Yabu mumbled.  
  
“Don’t worry boss, I am still here!” Yuto heard what Yabu said, weirdly smiled beside him.  
  
“Then, you need to work extra hard!” Yabu stared.  
  
Yuto gulped.  
  
  
  
At nearby café outside office, Ryosuke quickly ordered his favourite, Strawberry Frappuccino and drove back home. After unlocking the front door, he quickly tossed his shoes aside and slammed the door behind him before landing on the sofa.  
  
“I AM FREE FOR TWO WEEKS!!!!” he said while drinking his Frappuccino. “What should I do for two weeks now? I didn’t have plan! Shimatta!”  
  
He closed his eyes while thinking and dozed off until 9 pm at night. That showed how tired he was.  
  
Yup! This workaholic boy doesn’t have any commitment. Nope~ nothing. Family or relationship. He lost his parents 3 years ago while he was still in the university, he also didn’t have any sibling or cousins or maybe he didn’t know about it. Because of his parents were suddenly taken away from his life, he wasn’t able to talk with them about his parent’s life before they got married. Just Yuto who was casually came to spend time with him on weekend.  
  
Ryosuke woke up and realized his apartment was so dark, and quickly reached for his phone. “USOOOO 9.30 PM!!!” He then, quickly took a shower and got into his pyjama. Turned on the TV and watched some backpackers show.  
  
“I know!! Let’s go for a short vacation!!” He walked to his desk and grabbed the globe and quickly spun it around. While closing his eyes, he pointed on the globe and opened one eye to peek where he landed.  
  
“What? Still in Japan?? I should try again!” but the second and third trial still landed on Japan but now his finger landed on the small island, Okinawa.  
“Okinawa~ okay I haven’t been there yet. Maybe God is telling me there is something I need to know there.” He suddenly remembered the picture his parent left, the picture was always in his parents’ room before and all written there was Okinawa Island.  
  
“Yosh!! Let’s go here!! Maybe here where mum and dad met” he smiled at the picture.  
  
After booking the flight ticket and the hotel that he will be staying later, he packed his suitcase. “Wow~ this is so big, are you going to stay there forever Ryosuke?” he laughed.  
  
“This is boring. Talking to myself. If I have someone to talk to my life wouldn’t be this boring. I hope I can get the unforgettable vacation later.”  
  
He landed on Naha Airport at sharp 12.30 pm as he managed to get an early flight last night. “It is quite miracle that I still can get seat when I booked the ticket last minute. I can’t wait to explore this island.”  
  
Ryosuke took out a picture from his chest pocket, the picture that his parents left him. It was actually the picture of a small beach bar beside the ocean. That was the only clue he had. He didn’t have any idea how to get there.  
  
After checking in, he decided to take a short walk around his hotel. He got a map from the hotel, he carried his sling bag on the shoulder and not forgotten his digicam. “This camera will be my witness to my short and sweet getaway” he claimed.  
  
While holding his camera he tried to aim to all sorts of things around him. He saw a small waffle stall with a fine young man as the owner. They both smiled at each other.  
  
“Wow he got the cutest and warmest smile ever, like his stall name, ‘Sunshine Waffle’, maybe I should try them later.” He thought.  
  
He continued to walk and captured everything around him, the taxi driver, tree, shops and everything his eyes can see.  
  
While stepping backward a bit by bit and suddenly someone who was carrying a small box of some packages of flour and chocolate powder bummed into his waist made him lost his balance a bit and his lip accidently touched that young man’s left cheek. He accidently kissed his cheek! The next thing he knew was a slap has successfully landed on his own cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ryosuke stepping backward a bit by bit, suddenly someone carrying a small box of some packages of flour and chocolate powder bummed into his waist made him slightly lost his balance, his lip accidently touched that young man’s left cheek.

Chapter 2  
  
  
 ** _8 th April:_**  
  
 ** _“A kiss and slap of destiny?  His smile is so contagious, I feel like being absorbed into his world instantly. Oh God, thank you so much this meaningful and wonderful meeting that you created for us…”_**  
  
  
While Ryosuke stepping backward a bit by bit, when suddenly someone carrying a small box of some packages of flour and chocolate powder bummed into his waist made him slightly lost his balance, his lip accidently touched that young man’s left cheek. Some of the flour flew into the air and on both of them a bit.  
  
Daiki dropped the box on the road because of he was too surprised with the sudden kiss he got.  Both of their eyes went big and they froze for few seconds before realized what just happened. Sight of Daiki blushed so hard made Ryosuke went back to reality.  
  
“I AM SORRY!!” he said.  
  
Ryosuke quickly stepped back and bent over to pick up his bag and the box. He realized that guy was the stall's owner from before. Daiki still frozen while caressed his cheek with his left hand, where Ryosuke had kissed him.  
  
“I AM SORRY! I AM REALLY SORRY! I DIDN’T ME-” He said again but…  
  
*SLAP* Daiki slapped Ryosuke’s cheek when he didn’t manage to finish his apology.  
  
“KISS IS ONLY FOR SPECIAL PERSON AND THE PERSON YOU LOVE!! HOW CAN YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT??” Daiki still blushed and trying to avoid Ryosuke’s eyes saying that. He quickly took the box from Ryosuke’s hand and walked away from him.  
  
 “Ouch, I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. But it was really my fault that I didn’t see where I was going” Ryosuke said to himself while gently rubbing his cheek.  
  
“But his cheek was so soft, and his blushing is so cute- WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?? I should go and apologize to him properly.”  
  
Ryosuke went back to Daiki’s stall and saw two men looking pretty scary were asking for “special fee” from him. He argued with them that he didn’t want to pay them even a cent.  
  
“I should go and help him.” All he thought at that time was only saving Daiki no matter what.  
  
Ryosuke interrupted their conversations by trying to calm them down and he got a punch instead and fell on the road. “Ugh~ that slap earlier was still pain and now I got a punch, great!” He whispered.  
  
Daiki pushed both of them and quickly ran to him, “Are you okay?!!” He looked so panic.  
  
“Daijoubu desu~ Don’t worry…I’m alright.” Ryosuke still smiling.  
  
“WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING HIM!! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-” Daiki shouted at them, but Ryosuke already pulled his hand for a run. Leaving his beg there, luckily the camera was still with him. They both ran in hand while those bad men still chasing them. They both stopped at a newspaper stand and took out a newspaper acting like reading them, to cover their faces.  
  
Ryosuke quickly checked his camera because it might be broken caused by the fall just now. “Who are those guys? They look like a gang or something” he asked while brushing off dust from the camera.  
  
“Those are Yakuza in this area. They usually come asking for the protection free and always do whatever they want. I am sick of it” Daiki sighed. “I don't know what I am being protected from other than them.” he continued while rolling his eyes up.  
  
“You love taking picture? Can I see them?” Daiki suddenly become interested with the camera, he tried to change the topic.  
  
“Sure~” Their eyes met, and Ryosuke suddenly remember the place he wanted to go. He took out the picture and showed it to Daiki.  
  
“Do you know where it is?” he asked.  
  
“Let me see. Hmmm~I think this beach bar is located at the south beach, 30 min from here.” Daiki answered.  
  
“Do you know how to get there? Wakaru kana?” he asked again with a wide smile.  
  
“Yeah... of course! We can go there together if you want…” Daiki smiled back. “… also, as a thank you for saving me earlier well~ now...” Daiki added laughing.  
  
“REALLY???” Ryosuke’s eye shined. He really didn’t expect this.  
  
“Yeah~”  
  
“Ah!! They already here!” Daiki whispered near to Ryosuke’s face. They both struggled behind the newspapers and knocked each other head.  
  
“Ouch!!” They both screamed made the Yakuza noticed them.  “THERE!!!!”  
  
They ran again and Ryosuke pulled Daiki into a woman clothes stall and hid between the hanging dress. He didn’t realize he hugged Daiki so tight because of the narrow space then their eyes met again.  
  
‘His eyes are really beautiful. What is this!’ Daiki thought.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Daiki pushed Ryosuke away from him and shook his head a bit.  
  
‘Why am I blushing again, you stupid Daiki!” he thought again.  
  
Both of them stared at each other, the situation became awkward and Ryosuke tried to look at other places. Then he realized that the Yakuza were behind them.  
  
“LET’S GO!!”  
  
They ran again and met a junction, Ryosuke went to the left and Daiki went to the right.  
  
“Hey, come over here!! Ryosuke called him. “Mr Sunshine this way!!” He still didn’t get to ask his name, that was all Daiki’s identity that he had.  
  
“No, I know the way, come here!! Quick!!” Daiki shouted back.  
  
Before Ryosuke managed to go to Daiki’s direction, the two Yakuza already reached their junction. Ryosuke and Daiki have run in separate way. The Yakuza too had to split to follow Daiki and Ryosuke.  
  
Daiki ran into some clothes shop and hid behind the clothes. He stayed there for a few minutes and he saw a Yakuza ran forward from the shop he hid. “Good, he is gone now. Now I can go back to my stall. I hope that he can escape too.” Daiki can’t help himself but worried about the person that risking his life for him.  
  
Ryosuke on the other side of the road managed to escape from that Yakuza too, running was one of his talents, so he can easily lose the bad man.  
  
Ryosuke tried to get back to Daiki’s stall because he ran quite far, and he really want to make sure that Daiki was safe and remembered their promise about the beach bar. When he reached Daiki’s stall he was not there. He felt so disappointed and thought Daiki will not come back there. “He is fine right?!!! The Yakuza didn’t do anything to him right??! I still didn’t have a chance to ask his name yet!!”  
  
Before he left the stall with sadness, holding to the last hope he had, he left the beach bar picture in the box that Daiki carried earlier, and left a note at the back of the picture. ‘ _I hope I can see you again. I really hope you won’t forget our promise_.’  
  
Daiki slowly walked back to his stall while still thinking he might not able to see Ryosuke again. “I wish I can at least get his name… for the memory…he seems like a very nice person… and beautiful.”  
  
When he reached his stall, he saw Ryosuke’s picture in the flour box. He read the message behind the picture. Without realized it, he was already running, trying to catch Ryosuke if he was still nearby the stall.  
  
Ryosuke also walked back to his hotel, his eyes on the road feeling so sad. Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure who walked passed him in the opposite direction, also facing down the road. Daiki noticed him too and he turned his head and saw Ryosuke was also looking at him disbelief.  
  
“Mr. Sunshine!! Mr. Kiss!!” They both said at the same time. They ran towards each other and smiled widely.  
  
“What did you just call me? Ryosuke asked laughing.  
  
“That’s because of what you did earlier!! Excuse me for not knowing your name~” Daiki answered with blushing a bit, looking elsewhere but Ryosuke’s eyes.  
  
“I WANT TO ASK FOR YOUR NAME!!” they were in synchronized again. They both laughed.  
  
“I am Yamada Ryosuke. I came from Tokyo for a vacation here.” Ryosuke started.  
  
“I’m Arioka Daiki, Daiki is fine with me. Well you know that is my stall. I sell waffle here. Come and try sometimes.” Daiki said while pointing at his stall not far away from where they stood.  
  
“Can I call you Daichan??” Ryosuke didn’t hesitated a bit asking that.  
  
“Daichan? That’s cute. No one ever call me that here! Sure, why not! I will call you Yamada-kun, you seemed like a bit younger than me” a smile still didn’t leave his face.  
  
“I’m 25, your can call me Ryosuke if you want. Age is just a number by the way.”  
  
“As I thought! You are two years younger than me. I think I will stick with Yamada-kun for now.”  
  
Ryosuke nearly forgot about the promise because he was so happy that he just met Daiki again. He really needed a re-confirmation from Daiki now.  
  
“Umm…Daichan, do you remember our promise earlier?” Ryosuke looking down the road.  
  
“Ah! I forgot, here… this picture is precious right? You shouldn’t leave it to me.” Daiki replied while giving back the picture to him.  
  
“You are the only hope I have…” Ryosuke whispered slowly but loud enough for Daiki to hear it.  
  
“Don’t worry!! I am a man who keep his promises. I remembered our promise about the beach bar.” Daiki said while tapping his own chest.  
  
“Really??!! Yokatta!!! Thank you so much Daichan!! You are so nice!!” Ryosuke pulled both Daiki’s hands down, more likely shaking it up and down, very happy with Daiki’s answer.  
  
“Okay!! I will come to your stall tomorrow to pick you up okay?!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Daiki didn’t intend to open his business because of the promise he made with Ryosuke. He just arrived at his stall and waited for Ryosuke to come.

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
 ** _9 th April:_**  
 ** _“I stood him up when I am the one who made the promise. I am really sorry…”_**  
  
  
The next morning, Daiki didn’t intend to open his business because of the promise he made with Ryosuke. He just arrived at his stall and waited for Ryosuke to come. But he waited and waited and waited but Ryosuke was not coming like he promised yesterday. He waited there nearly 3 hours and he knew that Ryosuke has stood him up.  
  
“Wow, I thought he is a nice person, but I am completely wrong. Why I met him yesterday? But he seemed very nice yesterday. Why he stood me up? I am an idiot to trust a person who I just met yesterday.” He can’t hide his frustration.  
  
Daiki decided to open back his business in the afternoon.  
  
“Arioka!! You are not selling today? I want some waffles!! My daily dose!!” Yuya said while standing in from of the stall.”  
  
“Oh, it’s you Takaki-san!!  My precious customer. Something came up in the morning, but I am opening it now. You can sit here first while I’m preparing okay?”  
  
  
  
  
At the hotel~  
  
 _‘tut’ ‘tut’_  
  
 _‘Yamada helped me!!! I am getting crazy over this project. There are some missing data on the third page of the project proposal’_  
 _-Nakajima-_  
  
Ryosuke read his Line but he ignored it. “I AM ON VACATION YOU BAKAJIMA!!” He yelled at his phone.  
  
 _‘tut’ ‘tut’_  
  
 _‘Please don’t ignore me!! T_T Can you at least tell me where to find that data?’_  
 _-Nakajima-_  
  
Another message from Yuto. Yuto seemed so desperate asking for Ryosuke’s help. He wanted to ignore the message again but suddenly the phone rang. He juggled his phone because of too surprise with a suddenly vibrate and ringtone.  
  
“What do you want??? Can you not disturb me when I am on a vacation?? I have a date- I MEAN... A PLAN TODAY !!!” Ryosuke startled because he nearly revealed everything.  
  
“A what? Nevermind. Please Yamada I need your help. Only for today I promised. Mr. Yabu is getting mad at me!” Yuto begged again.  
  
“Okay fine!!! I will help you.” Ryosuke said while rolling his eyes up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _10 April:_**  
 ** _“Every time we touch, I get this feeling. Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can’t you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need you by my side.”_**  
  
  
Ryosuke stood still at a big tree not far from Daiki’s stall, holding a small bouquet of chocolate. He watched him smile brightly to his customer, greet them nicely and asked for the order with more shining smile.  
  
Ryosuke walked about a meter from where he stood, then he turned back to the tree. After doing it for couple times already, he finally made up his mind.  
“Okay Ryosuke! It is now or never. Let’s do this!!” he clapped his cheeks.  
  
Ryosuke knew he was really at fault for breaking his own promise to meet Daiki’s again so that they can go searching for the beach bar. He really didn’t know how to apologize to Daiki’s, and what to do to make up to him. What sentences were right to use. “Damn you Nakajima!! This is all your fault!  How can I solve my problem now!!” He just stared at the chocolate that he brought.  
  
Ryosuke finally walked to Daiki’s stall when he saw a customer kind of flirting with Daiki?! He quickly hid to the nearby shop eavesdropped what were they talking about. “Kuso!! Who is that man!!”  
  
“Arioka~ please, just this time!! If you go out with me this time, I promised I will not bother you again! So pleaseeeee…” Yuya put his hand around Daiki’s shoulder made Ryosuke boiled up.  
  
“Hey, that is not how a customer should do! Get your dirty hand of him!” Ryosuke cursed, well from far of course.  
  
“Takaki-san…” Daiki carefully took Yuya’s hand off him. Even though Yuya’s behaviours were now off limit, but Daiki still respect him as one of his regular customers.   
  
“I am sorry. I can’t go out with you. I have so many things on my plate right now.” He continued.  
  
“Okay, I will ask you again tomorrow. You know I will keep asking you until you say yes.” Yuya didn’t give up. “See you again tomorrow! Jaa ne~”  
  
“I will think about it Takaki-san.” Daiki replied complexing.  
  
Yuya left the stall. Daiki sighed after seeing that figure left. “Why do I have never ending problems? Can someone come and take me away?”  
  
“I have come to take you away!!” Ryosuke said to Daiki. Ryosuke himself didn’t realize when did he reached there.  
  
Daiki a bit panic when the voice he knew, greeted him and heard his ranting, but he tried to act cool because he was still mad at yesterday and he didn’t know why.  
  
“Oh, I think I heard someone talking but I can’t see them.” Daiki replied, while turning his back to Ryosuke, trying to act busy with nothing actually.  
  
“Hey Daichan!! Please don’t ignore me! I am sorry okay?” Ryosuke shut his eyes closed and with his hand pledging at Daiki. He opened one eye to peek Daiki’s respond.  
  
“Oh well, look who is here, none other than MR. KISS AND ALSO A LIAR WHO STOOD ME UP YESTERDAY!! I am so dumb to believe in people who I knew less than 24hrs and-” Ryosuke suddenly hugged Daiki from behind and covered Daiki’s mouth with his right hand so he can’t finish his sentences.  
  
“Wakatta! Wakatta dakara!! Can you please not tell this whole street that I am a liar”  
  
“… an also a good kisser…” he whispered to Daiki’s ear.  Unconsciously, his thumb caressed Daiki’s cheek while still covering his mouth. “You really have a soft cheek.”  
  
Daiki’s both ears turned red at instant. He was really regret because of his big mouth just now. “Chotto!! Yamada-kun!! I didn’t say anything about good kisser-” He tried to push Ryosuke’s hand away, but Ryosuke continued to tease him, “I knew why you are so mad that I stood you up yesterday, you are secretly looking forward to “our plan” right, Mr. Sunshine?”  
  
Daiki could feel that Ryosuke was smirking behind his ear. “DON’T MAKE YOUR OWN CONCLUSION! I AM NOT-” He quickly pushed Ryosuke away when he saw two little boys walked to his stall. They came to buy waffle.  
  
“We-we are going to continue this conversation later! So, yo-you please sit at the table over there, Yamada-kun~” Daiki smiled at him insincerely, his ears and faces were still red.  
  
“Wakarimashita~ Arioka-kun!” Ryosuke imitated him and laughing. Daiki quickly left him to greet his customers.  
  
“So cute, he can turn bright red at instant. I feel like teasing him more.” Ryosuke noticed he was acting like a different person when he with Daiki. “Ahhhh why am I like this?? What is this feelinggggg”  
  
Ryosuke went to sit at the table where Daiki’s asked him to. “Yokatta, this bouquet is still fine!” he relieved. “Ah!! I forgot to ask him who is that Pokémon before who was flirting with him!! And that is so damn important thing to do!”  
  
He silently watched Daiki with his customers and felt asleep 20 minutes later, he didn’t sleep much last night helping Yuto finishing the work and also worrying his promise with Daiki.  
  
When there was no customer left, Daiki walked to Ryosuke’s table to give him the drink he made. He put the glass to Ryosuke’s cheek and made him surprised and woke up.  
  
“Ah tsumetai!! Nani kore~” he whined. “Oh Daichan, you made me a drink? Arigatouuu~” he said happily.  
  
“Don’t you have enough sleep last night?” Daiki asked.  
  
“Yup I have some works to do but someone didn’t let me explain why I didn’t come yesterday” Ryosuke looked at him.  
  
“Yeah~ yeah~ I got it!” Daiki turned to return to his stall when Ryosuke suddenly hold his hand.  
  
“Daichan, I am sorry. I really am. My friend asked for my help yesterday, but I can’t say no to him because …uhm… well it’s complicated. I also didn’t have your contact number to inform you yesterday.” Ryosuke explained while pouting.  
  
Daiki felt a flutter in his heart seeing Ryosuke’s cuteness. His heart has softened because of it.  
  
“I am not mad anymore. I can’t stay mad for long. It is fine. I understand you. I am sorry too, for getting mad at you, Yamada-kun” Daiki replied smiling. Ryosuke felt so thankful that he can see that brightest smile again.  
  
“So, can I ask for your number? It is easier to contact you later about anything? Dame?” Ryosuke made puppy eyes.  
  
“Okay~ let me take my keitai over there.” Daiki said agreeing. But when he trying to turn around something was stuck at his apron.  
  
“Daichan!! My hand, uhmm actually my bracelet stuck with some strands of your apron!” He laughed a bit. They both tried to pull but still, more strands were stuck to the bracelet.  
  
“Yamada-kun! Why aren’t you using your right hand to pull this together!”  
  
“I can’t!! I won’t~~”  
  
“Why is that?? Quick pull this!! What are you hiding at your back!” Daiki noticed Ryosuke was holding something behind his back.  
  
“I can’t because I am going to give you this when apologizing to you!” he fought back.  
  
“AREN’T YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME RIGHT NOW??” Daiki screamed a bit.  
  
“Ah! You are right!” Ryosuke finally realized and stop pulling, that made Daiki fell on his back pulling Ryosuke to him. The chocolate bouquet flew in the air, Ryosuke twisted his body to save both of them from the fall, made Daiki fell on top of him, and their lips touched each other. Then the bouquet fell on to Ryosuke’s forehead. “Ittai!!!”  
  
Ryosuke looked at blushed Daiki’s on top him, covering his mouth, and avoiding his eyes. He can read the situation. ‘This is dejavu! I am going to get another slap, no maybe a couple of slaps from him’ he thought.  
  
‘Yabai!! I kissed his lips this timeee!!’ he screamed in his heart.  
  
He closed his eyes preparing to get ‘punishment’ from Daiki, but nothing was happening. He was not getting slapped! Like before! This was a miracle.  
  
Ryosuke could feel his own heart beating fast, but he knew there was another heart was going to explode too on top of him, but that person not moving at all.  
  
“How long do you intend to stay there, Mr Sunshine? Well the view from down here is simply lovely to my eye but I am sorry that you are a bit heavy?” Ryosuke smiled widely and laughing, as he was successfully teased Daiki again. “If you don’t want to get up, I will kiss you again.”  
  
Hearing the word kiss, Daiki automatically got up and stood beside Ryosuke. He still cannot digest what just happened between them. His heart saying this was happiness, but his brain fought for rational part this was only a mere accident. His body still acting honest with blushing sign, heartbeats and blood rushing.  
  
“Hey Daichan, help me get up, too will you?” Ryosuke’s question disturbed his whole-body operation and conversation.  
  
“H-hai” Daiki slowly pulling Ryosuke up from the ground. Now he just realised that he just kissed a man in front of him. ‘What have I done?!’  
  
‘clap!!’ Ryosuke clapped his hand in front of Daiki’s face to snap him back to reality and him. “Daichan, are you okay? You are not hurt anywhere right?” Ryosuke checking his body and brushed off some dirt and dried leaves from Daiki.  
  
“I AM- I AM FINEEEE. TOTALLY FINE HA HA HAHAHAHA~” Daiki replied with awkward laugh.  
  
“You don’t seem fine to me. Are you really okay?”  
  
“OF COURSE, I AM! well why wouldn’t I? I am totally fine, and the weather is good today I have no reason not to feel not fine.” Daiki talked nonstop when he panicked.  
  
“Good!! Because I really need your number now and I am renewing our promise.” Ryosuke winked at him.  
  
“And this chocolate bouquet is for you Daichan! I am sorry as some of them have deformed shape because of my hard forehead.” Ryosuke rubbed his forehead to ease the pain a bit.  
  
“I am sorry you are hurting a lot since you know me, I am sorry Ryosuke.” Daiki was also touching Ryosuke’s forehead unconsciously.  
  
“Daichan, you just…”  
  
“What? What did I say just now? Did I say that out loud?” Daiki asked nervous.  
  
“I bet you did!” Ryosuke felt he could fly right now.  
  
Daiki turned and squatted down to the ground covering his face with both of his hands. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” Ryosuke just laughed, put his hand to his chest. ‘Ah he is too cute, I can’t take it anymore. Too many kyun kyun in one day.’ Ryosuke silently talking to himself.  
  
“I will pick you up tomorrow at 8 am here! Please don’t be late! One more thing! You owed me an explanation who is that guy who asking you out before!!” Ryosuke waived goodbye.  
  
“I- I am supposed to be the one who said that!” Daiki protested. ‘Eh, he was watching!?’  
  
“Don’t worry I am not going to make the same mistake you again!”  
  
‘Because you are too precious to me right now.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki was humming happily preparing breakfast in his kitchen.

Chapter 4  
  
**_11 April:_**  
**_“That smile is your unrivalled tool. Today, I won’t part from you even one milimeter. There’s no need for self-control when we are together.”_**  
  
  
Daiki was humming happily preparing breakfast at his kitchen. His mood seemed so good today because he will meet Ryosuke in two hours. He walked to him room and opened his small cupboard to pick what to wear.  
  
“Ahh~ I don’t have anything good to wear. What should I wear today?” He sighed. But a minute after, he realized that he has been over reacting towards this “meeting”.  
  
“HAAHAHAHAH… Daiki!! YOU ARE JUST HELPING HIM TO FIND HIS BEACH BAR!! HELPING OKAY?? NOTHING MORE OTHER THAN THAT!! So, what should you work up choosing what to wear?! Hahahhaha!!!” Daiki laughed awkwardly.  
  
The image of yesterday kissing scene popped in his mind and he smiled shyly a bit. Daiki can’t seem to forgot Ryosuke’s sweet smile at him, even he knew Ryosuke was just teasing him. He waved his hand above of his head to “delete” the invisible cloud of their kissing scenes. “Go away! Go away!!!”  
  
Daiki went back to his kitchen after taking a shower and continued preparing some lunch boxes to bring later. “Yamada-kun must love this so much! Ah~I am thinking about him again preparing this! What is happening to me!!”  
  
“Thinking about it, he hasn’t tried my famous waffle yet. I think I can bring my portable stove so I can prepare for him later.” He smiled. “I wonder what kind of car, will he rent?”  
  
He laughed thinking Ryosuke will take him for a drive. “Okay because I can’t seem to take him out of my head, lets me imagine a bit about our journey for next hour” Daiki started to laugh mischievously.  
  
When he was done with all the preparations, he rode his bike to his stall and waited for Ryosuke. He checked his watch and they still had 30 minutes before the meeting time, but Ryosuke reached the stall 5 minutes later.  
  
“Daichaaaaannnn!!! I am hereeee!!” Ryosuke waved at him happily. Daiki opened his mouth because he was so shocked looking at him.  
  
“Yamada-kunnnn~ what are you riding! I thought you gonna bring a car. Not that I am picky or anything but well you know…,” Daiki stopped and continued almost whispering, “…like we are going for a drive...” He looked at his feet.  
  
“What is that?? I can’t hear you~~” Ryosuke started the teasing already.  
  
“Ah! I knew you heard it! So, what is this??” Daiki laughed.  
  
“You don’t know what is this? Seriously Daichan! This is what we called a scooter!” Ryosuke joined the laugh while glancing at Daiki.  
  
“Hahahaha~ I know what it called! I mean, really? A scooter??” Daiki continued to laugh.  
  
“Yeah, I love riding a motorcycle. But the renting place only have this scooter today and I don’t have other choice but to take it!” Ryosuke stuck his tongue out a bit while scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Also, if we are riding a motorbike or a scooter, you can hug me, so more advantages to you right, Daichan?” Ryosuke said while looking elsewhere.  
  
“What did you just say? Never cross my mind-” Daiki blushed, he remembered from his imagination this morning.  
  
“Hey! What are you bringing there? Your bag is so big!!” Ryosuke cut him.  
  
“Uhm… actually…well” Daiki fidgeted.  
  
“Look at the time!! We should start our journey now!!” Daiki too embarrassed to tell him what he brought so he changed the topic.  
  
“Okay!! Let’s go!!” Ryosuke said. He gently put the helmet on Daiki’s head and quickly pinched his chubby cheeks. “Awww~ you look so cute!! Saa… hope on!” Ryosuke said after he started the engine. But Daiki just froze there.  
  
“Daichan~ What are you doing? Why are you still standing there? You don’t trust me, don’t you? Don’t worry!! I have 437573hrs experience of riding motorcycle.” He laughed.  
  
Daiki laughed too, “That is not the problem. I do trust you but, I never ride a motorcycle or scooter before…I... kind of nervous… a bit” Daiki said while looking down.  
  
Ryosuke pulled Daiki to ride the motorbike at the passenger seat. He turned a bit to face Daiki, “Daichan! It is similar like riding a bicycle~ hmm... kind of? Don’t worry, I will go at average speed because if we are too slow it might take one day to reach there hahaha”  
  
“Demo…” Daiki still afraid.  
  
“… and if you are too scare or worry, you can always do this, just hug as strong as you could okay?” said Ryosuke while pulling both of Daiki’s hand and put them around his waist.  
  
Daiki’s cheeks showed some pink tint. This was the first time he sat or being super close to Ryosuke other than the kiss incident before.  
  
Both of them can feel each other heartbeat. Daiki’s thought he was the only one who nervous to be around Ryosuke, but now he realized too that Ryosuke also felt the same despite of all of his teasing.  
  
“Are you ready? Here we go!” Ryosuke could felt the hug became tighter that before as they started the journey. Even though Daiki said it might take about half an hour to reach there, but because they took a motorbike, maybe they need one hour to the destination.  
  
After 10 minutes of silent, Daiki suddenly screamed, “Yamada-kun!! This is a lot of fun!! I never knew that riding a motorcycle, I mean this scooter is really fun! Thank you for this memory!!”  
  
“I could feel the air blowing to my face and my hair! This is total happiness ne Yamada-kun!” Daiki continued. Ryosuke smiled as he heard Daiki saying that, meant he was not afraid anymore to ride a motorcycle.  
  
“I know right?! That is why I love riding a motorcycle. The feeling is really different than riding a car. I am so glad you like it!!” Ryosuke replied.  
  
“Like it? I love it!!!” Daiki was now brave to put both of his hands in the air.  
  
“Will you take me on motorcycle too next time? Yamada-kun!”  
  
Before Ryosuke to reply, “Can you, Ryo-Ryosuke?” said Daiki close enough to Ryosuke’s ear.  
  
“Of course, if you start calling Ryosuke instead of ‘Yamada-kun’” Ryosuke laughed sneakily.  
  
“Zurui!! You know I still can’t! It is too embarrassing!”  
  
“I am just kidding! Just tell me, I take to the of the world if you want me too. As long as you are with me we can go anywhere.”  
  
Daiki just so happy with the answer, he hugged Ryosuke tightly and thanked him, “Arigatou Ryo-Ryosuke!” and put his head to his back.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
  
  
After about one-hour riding, they finally arrived at the beach. The beach was so calming, and the water was so blue. The waves were crawling gently to the shore. White sands were decorated beautifully with small shells and shining stones. The birds chirping in morning were the soundtrack of this amazing scenery.  
  
Ryosuke parked the scooter near a coconut tree before joining Daiki who excitedly wondering at the beach.  
  
“Look!! Quick, where is your picture Yamada-kun?! There is a beach bar there!!” Daichan ran to the beach bar.  
  
Ryosuke quickly put out the picture from his chest pocket and compared, “Daichan!! Sugoiiii!! This is the beach bar!! Yatta!! We did it!!”  
  
Ryosuke clapped his hands to Daiki’s and jumped together. “But this bar isn’t open in the morning for sure.” Ryosuke felt a bit down.  
  
“Don’t worry we can wait until it opens this evening. There are so many things we can do at this beautiful beach! Ne, don’t feel sad Yamada-kun!” Daiki tried to soothe Ryosuke’s feeling.  
  
“But how about your stal-”  
  
“Yamada-kun!!! Come quick!! This ocean is so beautiful! I am not lying!! Just see this!!! Daiki screamed to him. He already barefoot on the beach. Leaving Ryosuke there.  
  
“Just look how excited he is! If I know I could make he laughed like that easily, I would take you here the moment I met you!” Ryosuke said to himself.  
  
“Hey!! What are you saying? I can’t here you!!” Daiki screamed again.  
  
“Nahh~ it’s nothing!!! Daichan!! How come you look more excited than me? You never been here?” he asked.  
  
Suddenly Daiki’s tension died down. He crouched down and just looked at the sand.  
  
Ryosuke walked to him and tapped his shoulder, “I am sorry! Did I ask a wrong question? Forget it! You don’t have to answ-”  
  
“No, it’s not your fault. I just suddenly remembered my dad. The last time I went here I think when I am 7-8 years old?” Daiki replied. “My memories are so blurry I can’t really remember”  
  
Ryosuke sat down next to Daiki and listened to his story. “I lost my mum because she had me. I only have the memories of my father. He worked so hard to raise me. He learned and sacrificed so many things so that I can understand the love of a mother and a father. And my father is not here anymore.”  Tears started to build in Daiki’s eye.  
  
Without thinking long, Ryosuke hugged Daiki and stroked his back gently. “It is okay, you can cry as much as you want in front of me. You don’t need to control yourself. Just let it go~ I know how you feel.”  
  
Daiki surprised a bit with Ryosuke sudden hug. He looked at Ryosuke’s in the eyes. How thankful he was to have him by his side now. His tears flowed heavily, and he tightened the hug too.  
  
They both stayed silent without word, it was only filled with Daiki’s sobbing which decreasing accompanied by soft wind of the sea.  
  
“Do you feel better now?” Ryosuke flashed his smile and wiped the remaining tears from Daiki’s face.  
  
“Arigatou, Ry-Ryosuke… I am sorry I ruined this beautiful scenery.” Daiki apologized.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Daichan! You just made it more beautiful. Saa~ If you are feeling better now, I need to ask you something...heee~”  
  
 “Er… yes?” Daiki thought that he already knew what Ryosuke wanted to ask him.  
  
“I already asked you before. What are you bringing in that big bag of yours? If you try to run away from answering my question, I will tickle you~” Ryosuke already made the ticklish action with his hand in front of Daiki’s face.  
  
Daiki still in the position that Ryosuke hugged him before, he can’t barely escape before Ryosuke starting tickling his side.  
  
“HAHAHAHAHA~ Ryosuke stop! Haha Stop it! Okay Okay I give up!” Daiki continued to laughed.  
  
“Yatta!! Daichan is smiling again!! And he managed to call my name without startling at all” Ryosuke suddenly exclaimed.  
  
“Ryosuke…” Daiki stopped laughing. He realised that Ryosuke was actually trying to make he smiled again.  
  
“Actually, I made bento for us. And I also bring this along.”  Daiki pulled everything out from his big bag.  
  
“I just don’t know what you like to eat, I just put my regular lunch in it… and hope you like it… I just…nee Yamada-kun, do you hear me-?”  
  
“UMAAAAIIII!!! Hontou ni umai!!! You are a genius Daichann!!” Ryosuke plopped another tamagoyaki into his mouth.  
  
“Mou~~~ I thought you are listening!” Daiki pouted.  
  
Ryosuke shoved an octopus wiener into Daiki’s mouth. “See!! Oishii deshou?? You are really a genius!!”  
  
“Thank you Daichan for making me thissssss!! I am sure you woke up early to make me thissss!! Arigatouuuu~~” Ryosuke said while try to finish his bento.  
  
Daiki also took about another bento box and ate it. He silently watched the bliss in front of him enjoying his food. He felt like he really wanted to see this scenery forever.  
  
“Ne, Yamada-kun! Do you want to taste my famous waffle, maybe?” he was not confident to ask because he is afraid that Ryosuke will reject him.  
  
“AAAAHHHHH!!! Daichannn, my Mister Mister Sunshine gomennn~ So many times I met you at your stall, but I always forgot to buy them!! I really really really want to taste it! I love sweets you know!”  
  
“Really!? Yokatta!! I brought this along so that I can make it for you” Daiki started preparing the batter and the portable stove. For the filling he only brought chocolate syrup and strawberry jam.  
  
Ryosuke just watched Daiki skilfully poured the batter into the waffle pan, then flipped it over into a plate when it was done. He spreaded the strawberry jam to one side of the waffle and then squished the chocolate syrup to another.  
  
“Daichan!! Hayaku hayaku!!” Ryosuke whined, he can’t wait to eat the waffle anymore.  
  
“Hai~ hai~ here you go.” Daiki handed him the plate.  
  
“Aaaaa~ kore wa shiawaseeeee!! I should buy this the day I met you!! Now I know how your customer feeling are! Hontou ni oishii wa Daichan!”  
  
Daichan somehow thought this picture was not new feeling for him. He felt he had seen this before.  
  
“Yokatta yokatta!! I am really happy you love them! I can make it for you every morning if you like” Daiki smiled.  
  
“Hontou ni? Yatta! Arigatou Daichan!” He hugged Daichan again.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
After finished eating, they both lied down watching the cloud moving, guessing the shape of it, read some manga that Ryosuke’s brought together, looked at some pictures from Ryosuke’s camera and falling sleep by the wind that singing to their ears. It is so calming, like their owned the world and no body can’t disturb them now.  
  
Daiki woke up when Ryosuke suddenly turned around while still sleeping. Daiki slowly tried to reached for Ryosuke’s camera. After 1-minute struggling to find the timer of the camera, he found it. Then with him lying behind Ryosuke’s back he stretched his hand forward trying to  
secretly capture Ryosuke’s sleeping face.  
  
Click!  
  
“haahaha…” he heard a chuckle.  
  
“Yabai! You’re awake aren’t you!”  
  
“Can’t you stay sleeping when someone is struggling and clicking too many buttons on the camera, and he is taking way too long. Why are you so cute Daichan!”  
  
“That is not cute act all! That is embarrassing. Just tell me if you are awake next time” Daiki blushed a lot and he cannot control anymore.  
  
Ryosuke took the chance to grab the camera from Daiki’s hand.  
  
Click! Click! Click!  
  
“Hey stop that!! Hahaha Ryosuke stopped!!” Daiki started blocking his face with his hand.  
  
“Delete that!! Give me the camera, Ryosuke!!”  
  
Ryosuke was running away from Daichan but still trying to capture his pictures. “You only call my first name when you are embarrassed! So, I am going to capture your pictures more and having you keep calling my name!”  
  
Because Ryosuke was running backward, suddenly he bumped into someone, made him tumbled on the beach sand. That person was carrying a box of fruits suddenly said, “Aren’t you two Ryo-chan and Dai-chan?”  
  
Both Ryosuke and Daiki were shocked answered, “EHH??”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun almost set when they woke up. They didn’t realize about the time because both of them were too excited, happiness in the air, chasing and laughing together.

**Chapter 5**

 

 

**_12 April:_ **

**_“The truth is hurt. I am sorry I did forget about you. How can I forget about you?”_ **

 

The sun almost set when they woke up. They didn’t realize about the time because both of them were too excited, happiness in the air, chasing and laughing together. A young man, around their ages, busy cleaning tables at the beach bar.

“Look Dad, we have some companies today. Just look how happy they are, running all around at the beach.” said Hikaru, pointing at Ryosuke and Daiki who are still laughing at the beach.

His father adjusted his glasses, “Seems like they both are not from here. Maybe tourists who were visiting this island.” Yaotome-san still not satisfied with what he saw. He took off his glasses and cleaned it and wore again.

“Hikaru, they both seems familiar to me. How about you go take a closer look at them after you took the fruits from the car trunk.” Yaotome-san instructed his son.

Hikaru stopped his cleaning, scratching his head wondering about his father instruction. “Okay, Dad!”

He didn’t oppose though and went straight to the car. He took out a box of green apple from the trunk but he thought he should take the box back to the bar before secretly “spying” on those two boys.

In the meantime, Daiki was chasing Ryosuke asking for him to delete his pictures from the camera. He was so red as tomato, embarrassed because Ryosuke laughed at him who secretly try to operate his camera.

“Hey stop that!! Hahaha Ryosuke stopped!!” Daiki started blocking his face with his hand.

“Delete that!! Give me the camera, Ryosuke!!”

Ryosuke was running away from Daiki but still trying to capture his pictures. “You only call my first name when you are embarrassed! So, I am going to capture your pictures more and having you keep calling my name!”

Because Ryosuke was running backward, suddenly he bumped into Hikaru, made him tumbled on the beach sand, with all the apples rolled out from the box. “Ittai!! Hey~ look where were you goin-”

Ryosuke keep cursing under his breath because he was like had nothing else to do than keep bumping with people since the day he arrived. Yokatta his camera was  fine.

“Chotto Yamada-kun quick let’s pick up the apple and put back in the box. He is so angry!” whispered Daiki to Ryosuke without looking a bit at Hikaru. He was so afraid.

Suddenly Hikaru stopped from being mad and said, “Aren’t you two Ryo-chan and Dai-chan?”

Both Ryosuke and Daiki stopped and looked up at Hikaru then shockingly answered, “EHH??”

“Sou dayo ne? The blonde one is Ryo-chan and you are Dai-chan? Right?” Hikaru patted Daiki’s head.

Looking at his behaviour, Ryosuke rose up and pushed Hikaru’s hand from Daiki’s head. “Okay Mister, I am sorry that I bumped into you but CAN YOU PUT YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND?!”

Daiki turned his head to Ryosuke unbelieve of what he just heard. “Yamada-kun...?” All his blood rushed to his cheeks.  “What did you just say? Bo...yy...fr..iend?”

Ryosuke hasn’t realized of his impulse reaction and words until he heard Daiki’s question. ‘YOU BAKA RYOSUKE!! DON’T SUDDENLY MAKE A BOLD STATEMENT! DO YOU WANT HIM TO RUN AWAY FROM YOU?? OR WORSE A HEART ATTACK?!’

He suddenly found excuse to cover his stupidness. “TAKE YOUR HAND OFF MY FRIEND! How do you know his name, MY NAME BY THE WAY!!” Ryosuke continued to be angry. It was so weird a stranger knew their names.

‘Great Ryosuke! Yeah that will do, or else Dai-chan wouldn’t be able to move because too shock about it. Who the hell is this man acting familiar with Dai-chan?’ Ryosuke thought in his head.

“You don’t remember me? Hikaru? Hika-nii? Does that ring a bell?”

“Hika-nii?” Daiki asked. He was trying to remember it but suddenly he saw Ryosuke fell on the beach sand. Ryosuke keep pressing his head with so much pain. The word 'Hika-nii' somehow affecting him so much.

“Yamada-kun? YAMADA-KUN!! Wake up!! Hey... Ryosuke wake up!!” Daiki panicked. He didn’t want to lose another person in his life. “Hikaru-san help me!! Please help me!” Daiki started to cry begging from Hikaru’s help.

“I got it, let’s bring him to the shelter behind the bar and let him rest a bit.”

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

Daiki was so worried seeing Ryosuke like that. He never thought that Ryosuke will leave him. He was holding his hand waiting for him to wake.

“Daiki-kun, come out for a while and let’s have a talk…” Yaotome-san asked Daiki to leave Ryosuke for a while. “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered to Ryosuke.

Once they sat at a table in the bar, Yaotome-san asked him, “Do you remember me perhaps? Or Hikaru?”

“I think I saw you somewhere before. But I don’t remember where or when.” Daiki answered while still looking down. “Let me refresh your memories. Hikaru, go and take the picture frame in the shelter and bring it here.”

“Which one?” Hikaru asked again.

“There is only one picture frame in that room Hikaru, the one in the drawer beside the bed. Go.”

Hikaru came out smiling with the frame. “Oh hisashiburi! I remembered this picture! But I didn’t see it for a long time.”

“Daiki-kun, do you remember this?” asked Yaotome-san.

The picture was a picture with a group of people, three men, two women and three boys in the front.

“Um…Uncle Yaotome…” Daiki began to talk.

“This is me… and my father and my mother. This is you and Hika-nii. I remembered you Hika-nii.” Daiki hugged Yaotome-san and then Hikaru and started crying again.

“I..am sorry…I forgot all of these. My Dad hasn’t brought me here anymore after my mother died and worked hard to raise me up.”

“Shhh…it is okay, it’s not your fault.”

"But I don't remember these two, man and woman, who are they? And this small boy too?" Daiki asked nonstop.

"Daiki-kun, listen. This young boy who sat between you and Hikaru is Ryo-kun, Yamada Ryosuke, and they are his parents." explained Yaotome-san.

"Yamada-kun? No way... how can that be?! Why I didn't remember him at all?"

Daiki stood from the chair walking back. "Uso!! You are lying. I am not going to believe you!!"

"Dai-chan, calm down!" said Hikaru.

"Don't call me with that name! Only Yamada-kun called me by that name!" Daiki yelled.

Suddenly they heard a breaking glass, and saw Ryosuke standing silently behind them. Ryosuke has regained his conscious from the faint before.

"Ryo-chan, are you hurt somewhere? Is your head are still hurting? " Hikaru quickly rushed to him and picked up the broken glass.

Ryosuke just ignored Hikaru's question and went see the frame. "Why am I in this picture? And my parent too? Why? AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING WHY AM I NOT REMEMBERING ANY TINY BIT ABOUT ALL OF YOU?!"

Ryosuke screamed. He walked to Dai-chan and touched his cheeks, "I am sorry I don't have any memory about you at all" He apologized.

Daiki just shaking his head, and sobbing.

"Okay you two. Calm down, please sit. Let's me tell you the story."

Yaotome-san began to tell the story, “This picture was taken long time ago, I think when you were 7 years old Daiki-kun, and Hikaru already in 3rd grade. Probably Ryo-kun was still in kindergarten that time.”

“Your father and I were really a best friend.” Yaotome-san looked at Daiki. “And your mother too Ryo-kun, Rika-san.” He added.

“My mother?” Ryosuke asked, Rika was really his mother's name.

“Yes. Your mother was from Okinawa and your father, Haruto-san was from Tokyo. He once had a vacation here alone and met your mother at the beach and fell in love with her.” He continued the story.

“That’s how nearly the same situation happened that I met Dai-chan few days ago!” said Ryosuke.

“Well I see the history has repeated itself. You two are really meant to be together.” Yaotome-san just smiled.

“What do you mean by that Uncle?” Daiki who was silent the whole time finally asked a question again.

“After Haruto-san fell in love with Rika-san, he decided to marry her. He moved here and live happily together and a year after that you were born, Ryo-kun. Then all of you always came here, now and then, we were always having a small picnic or barbeque together. This picture is the last picture were taken before the accident happened.” Yaotome-san left a sigh.

“Dad I didn’t remember that accident too!” Hikaru said.

“Let me finish. All of you, Arioka’s and Yamada’s family were in the same car that day. On the way back, Daiki’s father who drive the car, didn’t manage avoid the drunken driver from the other side of the road and went crashed. I am sorry, we all lost your mother in the accident Daiki.” Yaotome-san stood and hugging Daiki tightly.

“...that’s why my father is working so hard raising me up because he felt guilty because of the accident…I am right Uncle?” Daiki said suddenly while still crying. “It is not his fault anyway.”

“I know. I keep telling him that but he said he is fine. He needs to make up for all the time your mother wasn’t there for you. Your father really loves you a lot, Daiki-kun. How’s he is now?”

“My father passed away 5 years ago because of heart attack. Although I am so sad, I am alone now, but I am glad that he can rest now. He worked so hard for us. I promised him that I will work hard but still be happy and grateful with my life now.” said Daiki.

“You are a strong young man now, Daiki-kun. I am sure your father is very proud of you if he is still here.”

“How about Yamada-kun and his parents, Uncle?” Daiki asked, holding Ryosuke’s hand while looking at Yaotome-san. Ryosuke also nervous to know what happened.

“Ryosuke’s head bumped into the car’s door quite hard that time. The facilities in the hospital here was not enough to cure him. Your father decided to move back to Tokyo to find the best way to cure your memory. That is why maybe you don’t have the memory of any of us here, and you are so small back there. Daiki-kun maybe you too, your mind has sealed the bad memory of losing your mother together with all that happened before.”

Ryosuke’s touched and pressed his head again. He was seeing flashbacks in his head. He is trying hard to remember what happened that day. His parents too never tell him the story.

“Yamada-kun, you don’t have to force yourself to remember. Everything is fine now. Please rest well. All about your parents, my parent is clear now. You don’t have to worry anymore.”  Daiki patted Ryosuke’s back.

Ryosuke hugged Daiki tightly. “Please don’t leave me again. I have no one in the world anymore. Promise me that you are not going anywhere!”

"What do you mean by that Ryo-kun? What happened to Rika-san and Haruto-san?" asked Yaotome-san.

Did you know about the bus accident 3 years ago? My parents were in that bus, on the way to their anniversary trip.

"Oh Ryo-kun. I am sorry. I didn't know that." Yaotome-san apologized.

"That is okay. Everything were in the past already." said Ryosuke.

Daiki hugged him back, “I promised. Don’t you worry. I will be always here with you.” He smiled at him. “We should be heading back soon. It is late now. I am sorry we were disturbing your business and you can open the bar today.”

“Don’t worry about small thing like that. One day is nothing. I have met you two again, it is a bless for me. Before you go back, I want to show you something Ryo-kun.” said Yaotome-san.

Yaotome-san walked around the bar and searched for something on every table.

“What are you doing Dad?” Hikaru asked.

“Wait a minute….it was still here I know it!”

“What was still there?” Hikaru asked again.

“Ryo-kun, come look at this.” He called Ryosuke. Daiki looked at Ryosuke and then exchanged look with Hikaru and then all of them rushed to Yaotome-san.

“This is your mother doing Ryosuke. Haha~” Yaotome-san laughed. There was a carving of [Haruto <3 Rika] on the table that nearly fade. “I am still remembered that I was mad at her for carving my beautiful table.”

“Awww that is so sweet ne Ryo-ch- , Yamada-kun…” Hikaru changed the calling.

“It is okay Hika-nii, can I call you that too now? I may take some time to get used with that name but you can call me Ryo-chan.”

“Yatta!! I got two brothers now.” He ruffled both of Ryosuke's and Daiki’s hairs.

“Hey~ stop it” Ryosuke blushed. Daiki just laughed at it.

"And you all still have me. Just think of me like your father. Just drop by if you two have any problem or come for a drink or two." said Yaotome-san smiling.

“Thank you Uncle Yaotome. We should go back now. It is so late already.” Ryosuke asked for permission to go back.

“Yamada-kun, can you really ride the scooter now? I think maybe we should take a bus or taxi to go back. I am so worry about you.” said Daiki concerned.

“You two come with a scooter? So cute!!” Hikaru clapped his hand together. “Why don’t you come with a car, do you have a license?”

“Urusai!! There is no car that I can rent today so scooter it good too.” Ryosuke pouted.

“Don’t be mad. Dad, can I send them home today? Please?!” Hikaru asked his father.

“Sure. Take the pickup truck so that you can put the scooter at the back.” Yaotome-san agreed.

“Okay, let’s go!”

“Emmm…can I stay at your place today Dai-chan?” Ryosuke said out of blue.

“Ehhh??” answered Daiki surprised.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru caught the truck’s key that was thrown by Yaotome-san to him. “Hikaru, after you send them off quickly come back okay? We still have so many things to do for tomorrow.” warned Yaotome-san.

**Chapter 6  
**

**_12 April:_ **

**_“You know, I noticed love has lodged somewhere in my heart. The more we learned about each other, we’ll continue to cry and laugh together the feelings were getting stronger with each passing day …”_ **

 

Hikaru caught the truck’s key that was thrown by Yaotome-san to him. “Hikaru, after you send them off quickly come back okay? We still have so many things to do for tomorrow.” warned Yaotome-san.

“What??! Dad~ come on! Can I at least go and play with them a bit?” Hikaru whined.

“Not today my son. I know you all excited get to meet them again but, you can still do that on weekend. Ryo-kun, when are you going back to Tokyo?”

Yaotome-san’s question stabbed Daiki’s heart. ‘That’s right. Ryosuke will go back to the place where he belongs. Ryosuke wouldn’t stay with me forever. I must treasure all minutes I spent with him.’ thought Daiki as he bit his lips.

“My vacation has around one week left. So, I will still be here for a couple of days.” Ryosuke answered weak.

“See, you can still go and spend time with them Hikaru. Don’t worry!” assured Yaotome-san.

“Yatta!! Okay~ I got it. I will straight come back after I sent them off. “Okay, let’s go!” said Hikaru.

Daiki felt Ryosuke held his hand a bit too tight, made his nervous, but he felt his hand was a bit too warm than a normal body temperature.

“Yamada-kun, are you okay?” asked Daiki a bit panic.

“I…I’m okay”. He replied almost whispering.

 “Okay you two, who should I send first, Ryo-chan or Dai-chan?” Hikaru already in the truck after loading the scooter on the truck. Daiki and Ryosuke were still standing outside.

“Emmm…can I stay at your place today Dai-chan?” Ryosuke said out of blue.

“Ehhh??” answered Daiki surprised. Never crossed his mind Ryosuke would ask him that. “Are…are you sure?”

Ryosuke’s holding to his arm getting tighter as he about to fall. Daiki caught him and felt his forehead with his hand. “Oh my god, so hot. You are having a high fever.”

“Shh… please don’t announce it.” He still managed to leave a chuckle. “I did feel a bit warm and my head a little dizzy. But please act like nothing happened. I don’t want to give Hika-nii unnecessary worry anymore. I already gave him so much worry before. Dai-chan, onegai.” He begged like his life depended on it.

“But…Yamada-kun…” Daiki at the edge of tearing up…again. He can’t bear to see Ryosuke in pain.

“What are you two still doing outside? Get in!” instructed Hika.

Ryosuke put one finger on Dai-chan’s lip, “Please, for me.”

Daiki finally nodded.

Daiki sat in the middle and Ryosuke was leaning a bit to the window. “Hika-nii, let’s go to Yamada-kun’s hotel. I left my bike there. I can go home myself from there” said Daiki short.

“Are you okay with that? I still can send you home. And you can take your bike tomorrow.” Hikaru offered him again.

“No, that’s okay. It is easier that way. Thank you Hika-nii.”

“By the way, are you still calling him Yamada-kun?” asked Hikaru. He saw Daiki’s panic expression to his question. He laughed.

“Yes, he is!” answered Ryosuke while his eyes on Daiki. “I asked him to call me Ryosuke but he is too shy. Hahaha~” Ryosuke tried to make a conversation, so that Hikaru won’t suspect anything.  

“Why you are so cute Dai-chan!?” he then rustled Daiki’s hair.

“I… I… will call him when I am ready!”

“Ready for what?” asked Ryosuke. Daiki totally ignored his question.

“We have arrived!”  announced Hikaru. “Don’t worry about the scooter. I will take care of it. Take care on your way home Dai-chan! You too Ryo-chan.”

After changing their contacts information, Hikaru drove away. Ryosuke followed Daiki from behind and tugged his shirt, “Hey, don’t leave me.”

“I am not going to leave you. I’m just going to my stall and to take my bike. So, you don’t have to walk further anymore. Just stay here. I will come back.” Daiki took Ryosuke’s hand and let him sat at the nearest bench at the lobby’s hotel.

“Hurry back okay?”

“I got it.” Smiled Daiki.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

The distant between Ryosuke’s hotel and his stall probably around 5-6 minutes’ walk. As Daiki walked to his stall, he felt that someone was following him. He tried to act normal like he didn’t noticed it. He just quickened his pace so that he reached there fast.

As he reached there, while unlocking the bike, he turned around to see if he was imagining things or maybe there was really somebody who followed him. Then he heard something around the tree and braved himself to see.

“Meow~meow~”.

“Awww your little kitten. What are you doing here? Where is your mum~?” asked Daiki. ‘Oh, it is just a kitten. I am thinking too much’. Daiki was sure that he heard footsteps since he walked from the hotel, but because of his good nature, he put all those behind and thought he just being paranoid.

“Okay, Meow~ you are coming with me!” He put all those stuffs he brought before in the stall drawer because he needed to carry Ryosuke home. Then, he took his worn-out apron and rode his bike to the hotel again.

“That damn Arioka!! How dare him do this to me!!”

“So that is Arioka Daiki” that man smirked.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

When he reached the hotel, he called for Ryosuke’s name. “Yamada-kun, I am here! Let’s go home.” He smiled widely. But what he got just Ryosuke’s weird face looking at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Daiki tried to brush that ‘something’ off his face.

Ryosuke walked to him and pulled his hand down. “It is not about your face but your body…” he pointed at him.

“My…my body?” Daiki answered nervously.

“Why are you still wearing that apron now?!” Ryosuke’s laughed, together coughing at the same time.

“Mouuu~ see that what you get for teasing me even if you are sick.” Daiki pouted.

The kitten suddenly appeared from Daiki’s pocket apron, “Meow~”

“Because of this, he is so lonely so I decide to take him home too. Are you scare of cats Yamada-kun?”

“Okay, I got it! You don’t have any place or anything to carry him so you put in your apron!! Oh Dai-chan, you are so cutely brilliant and really a kind person.”

Daiki just nodded vigorously and he was so thankful it is dark now so Ryosuke wouldn’t see his blush.

Ryosuke climbed to the passenger seat behind him and hugged him tight. “Just because it is dark, you think I didn’t notice your blush, right? You are so wrong.” Ryosuke whispered to his ear.

“Yama…Yamada-kun…stop teasing me.” But his ears getting redder.

“Then stop blushing or I will kiss you.”

Feeling the warm hands wrapping around him, he knew that his fever was getting worse. Daiki turned to face Ryosuke and put the extra helmet on him.

“Yamada-kun…ganbatte! We will reach my house in 10 minutes, don’t fall please~”

“Dai-chan, calm down. Don’t worry ab-”

“Ryosuke! Stay silent!! Hug tight! I am going to cycle at max speed.”

Ryosuke shocked when Daiki almost screamed at him.

“Wakarimashita…” is all that he can reply.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 

As they reached Daiki’s home, Ryosuke’s breathing become heavier, probably the cold, night wind has helping to make his fever worse.

“Yamada-kun, we are here! Wait a minute!”

Daiki took care of the kitten first. He quickly ran into his house to the kitchen and took a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into a small bowl. Then he gave it to that little kitten. “Sorry ne Meow, my friend is super sick today. You can sleep anywhere in this house when you finished, I need to take care of him okay?”

“Meow~~” The kitten replied.

“Good.” He ran back outside to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke’s sight become blur and he didn’t manage to see clearly Daiki’s small and cute house. Daiki helped him to go inside the house and also took off his shoes. “Yamada-kun, get on my back.”

“Eh? What? Why?” Ryosuke asked confused.

“You are wobbling when you walked so-”

“No! I can still walk!”

“You leave me no choice” when he saw Daiki almost swept him of his feet to princess-carry him, “STOP!! I will get on your back!” His pride won’t allowed it. Daiki smiled at Ryosuke’s cuteness.

Daiki took him to his room, and lied him down on the bed. Daiki panickily searching for the medicine in the kitchen, “Dai-chan, where are you? What are you doing? Dai-chan calm down a bit. I am okay.”

“Wait a minute.” He answered.

He came with a thermometer, a glass of water, some medicines, a bowl of ice and a towel. He put everything on the small desk beside the bed. He then searching for some clothes for Ryosuke to change.

Ryosuke looked while his eyes keep opened and closed. “Ryosuke opened your eyes, don’t sleep yet. We need to change your clothes and take some medicines.”

Daiki helped him to sit of the bed. He plopped the thermometer into Ryosuke’s mouth to measure his body temperature. Their faces were so close to each other. Both of them just staring almost being absorbed into each other eyes. Daiki’s ears turned red while Ryosuke’s cheeks become more flustered that before.

“Ahahaha~ are we playing doctor here?” Ryosuke suddenly said because the silent was too awkward.

“No~~ don’t talk yet” Daiki tried to stop his but the thermometer already dropped from his mouth on the bed. “I need to take your temperature here, stop talking Yamada-kun~ Let try again.” This time Daiki faced other way while holding the thermometer in Ryosuke’s mouth. Ryosuke poked him, he turned and saw he can still pout with the thermometer inside his mouth. Daiki can’t hold himself and laughed. Ryosuke blinked his eyes a few times more made Daiki laughed harder.

“Okay~ it is done. Open your mouth” Daiki asked nervously looking down.

“Dai-chan please look at me.” Daiki shook his head. Because they were so close he can’t bear to look at Ryosuke’s face. “Dai-chan~” suddenly Ryosuke’s breathed hard made Daiki panicked and turned.

“Ryosuke…Ryosuke… are you okay!?!” he panicked seeing his face was so red, “It is too hot in here, right? Let’s change your clothes”

He can’t help himself but shaking nervously trying to unbutton Ryosuke’s shirt. ‘Get your head straight Arioka Daiki’ he thought. Ryosuke managed to chuckle at Daiki’s effort and stopped him.

“You look at me finally. I know you are not going to do anything to me but, it is okay, I can still do myself. Give me your spare clothes.”

Daiki let out a relief and faced his back to Ryosuke. He didn’t know how to control his nervousness from Ryosuke anymore. After he done changing, “Hmm Dai-chan, surprisingly your clothes fit me very well. I can live with you for a month and borrow all your clothes” He laughed.

“You are sick, stop talking nonsense.” He knew Ryosuke was just joking. Living with him for a month? He was definitely kidding. Why would Ryosuke live with him, he had nothing to offer him. He was just a country boy with no speciality. He gave him the medicines and the glass of water. Then, he put some ice in the towel and placed it onto Ryosuke’s forehead.

“I am not. Thank you so much for taking care of me. Let me repay you with something later. Daiki, I love you so much.”

Ryosuke called him ‘Daiki’ feel like a brand-new world. ‘What is this? Wait, what he just said? He loved me??? WHAT??’

‘Okay calm down Daiki! That was only his sickness who was talking! He would probably won’t remember a thing tomorrow. Don’t get excited about it. Calm down Daiki! CALM DOWN!’

Like hell he will calm down, ‘Daiki, I love you so much.’ keep ringing in his ears repeatedly. Ryosuke already dozed off after taking some medicines he gave. Daiki just stared at him blankly thinking all most possible excuses and reasons for him to say that but he can’t get an answer.

He then stood up, “Let’s do some exercise to chase this evil emotion away... ichi ni san shi…ichi ni san shi…” then he heard…

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan…please don’t leave me!” Ryosuke whined in his sleep.

Daiki stopped his awkward exercise and hold Ryosuke’s hand. “Shhh… I am here. I am here.”

Ryosuke calmed down after that, after a while he was sweating too much. Daiki wiped his sweat while pushing between his eyebrows to ease the tense.

After changing the towel again, the clock on the wall showed 3.30 a.m., Ryosuke was still holding his left hand tightly while sleeping. Daiki yawned a few times and he finally fell asleep beside the bed.

The sun shined through the windows and hit Daiki’s face, he slowly opened his eyes and yawning a bit. He felt a breath on his face. His eyes went big. “Ryo…Ryo…Ryosuke!”


End file.
